Dreams 01
These are dreams on the evening of Session 01. = Evey = Bright sun, workers sweating, light reflecting off an ocean, birds crying through the air, running through a maze of broken dirt and loosely boarded walls, and into a dark tunnel. There are noises of rustling in the darkness, and running feet. You call out a name, screaming several times into the blackness, but no sound comes out. Something grabs you by the shoulders, and you start awake. = Dr. Russel = You are in the jungle, investigating a dig site. Your native guides lead you to a mysterious carving, before running away in fear. After quick examination, you find the trick mechanism, opening the carving to descend into a tunnel, mysteriously lit with torches. Avoiding pitfalls and arrow traps, you discover a figurine, proving your hypothesis that Mayan and Egyptian cultures were in contact with one another. Grabbing the artifact, you trigger a ceiling collapse and run for your life. Narrowly avoiding being crushed, you dive into a rushing river and momentarily are shot out into open space at the top of a waterfall. The artifact shoots from your fingers and turns in the air. You wake with a jerk before you hit the water. = Lynch = It is dark. There are jungle noises, the bark of gunfire, and screams in the night. The flickering amber reflection of bonfires off treetops shows in the distance. You can smell blood, and feel the comforting weight of diamonds in your pocket as you crawl through underbrush. You wake with a smile of satisfaction before you slide back into sleep. = Matheson = You are in a giant blueprint, walking the lines, inspecting them for straightness, weight, and proportion. It expands into three dimensions, and becomes an abstract working object, extremely complicated, thousands of moving parts, but the principle seems so simple... You can almost understand the machine in its entirety, if you can just get enough distance to see the whole thing. Waking, it fades almost immediately, but you are left with a vague sense of longing and loss. Like many nights. = DeWinter = You're on top of a ziggurat in sort of sun god robes, surrounded by beautiful jungle natives with palm fronds throwing live weasels, their holy icon, at you. The weasels collect at your feet, swarming and churning, becoming a cloudy, turbulent pool of water, in which you can see the attainment of your heart's desire. You spread your arms wide, falling face first into the water, and wake with the noise of the splash. = Luo = You are a sensei in a large class of eager students. As you impart your knowledge to them, you get lost in the feeling of shining the light of learning to banish the darkness of ignorance. After a while, you notice some of the class are falling asleep. You talk louder, bang on the desks, to no avail. More students nod off. You break pointing rods in frustration, yelling at gently snoring forms. Soon, everyone but you is asleep, and as you trail off in your lecture, you hear, very quietly, behind the walls, dozens of people laughing. Angry, you throw a chair against the wall, and you wake as the room breaks up into a hundred floating shards. Category:Dreams Log